Fan of Fanfics
Born Christopher Verne Marcus Ritzer, Fan of Fanfics also is frequently referred to as simply 'Fan,' uses aliases online based on his story titles (the most frequent being Evilsofthepast ) and has also, much to his embarrassment, been dubbed 'Ritz-Bitz' by his closer friends. Aside from his obvious fascination with Fanfiction, Fan is also a fan of Martial Arts, holding a Second Dan (degree) Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do, as well as a First Dan Black Belt in Hapkido. A lover of tropes by nature, Fan can be described as something of a cloudcuckoolander with touches of Attention Deficit...Ooh Shiny! A fact reinforced by what he calls his family's 'B******* Trivia Gene,' which allows his mind to seemingly store libraries-full of information that absolutely nobody cares about. Fan of Fanfics has written 31 stories for Star Wars, X-Men: Evolution, Naruto, Matrix, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter, Jackie Chan Adventures, Transformers/Beast Wars, Artemis Fowl, Yu-Gi-Oh, Teen Titans, Saw, Code Lyoko, Kim Possible, Justice League, Sekirei, Young Justice, Danny Phantom, Jak and Daxter, Transformers, and The Mask. List of Works Fan has created numerous stories (none of which are complete) which have been published to various Fanfiction sites. In order of publication, the list goes as follows. Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away ---During the clash at the VotE, Naruto is blasted into the Star Wars Universe. There is no way to get home, but will he really want to anyway. Pairing is NarutoxPadme Uzumaki X ---Naruto gets sent to the X-Men Evolution universe. Your basic chaos ensues. Harem is set as Naruto*Phoenix*Rogue*X-23/Laura. As always, no like, no read. The Blood King ---What if Naruto was bitten by a vampire as a child? What if the Fox used this to make one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth? Pairings NarutoxfemHakuxAnkoxTemari. Konoha's Ace of Knaves ---At age five, Naruto is left for dead in a barrel of wastes from a Chemical and poison factory that supplies poisons for Shinobi. When he gets out, he gets a new outlook on life, and a new look all together. Slight Crossover with DC universe. Naruto, The Fox ---Naruto once again reprises his role as "The Fox", the super-powered thief, though slightly different than in Uzumaki X. Pairing is Naruto/Raven/Terra. No like, No read. Crossover with the Teen Titans animated series. Konoha's Legion, Naruto: The One and The Many ---After falling off the bridge in Wave, Naruto enters the Matrix. Now, with a group of programs called Exiles, the Architect, The Oracle, Neo, and renegade Agent Smith residing in his mind, he will bring the machines back to their former glory, his way. Going Digital ---A departure from my usual story lines. My first femKyuubi story as well. Kyuubi decides to make Naruto her heir and takes him to the Tamers world. He decides to stick around, and ends up falling for a digital vixen. NarutoxRenamon pairing.NoLikeNoRead. ? Digimon crossover. The Games have Begun ---A Naruto obsessed with life leaves his alternate future with his girlfriend and apprentice. Now, putting people through horrible tortures to test their will to survive, he only wants one thing. He wants to play a game. Up for Adoption. Saw crossover Naruto: Zfighter ---You all know the drill. Naruto is blasted into the DBZ universe and takes the title and power of Kyuubi. Set a few months prior to the Android's appearance. Naruto/Android 18 pairing. Naruto Sensei: Shinobi Professor ---Naruto goes to Hogwarts after taking an offer from Kyuubi he can't pass up. Offered a job teaching, he becomes the Professor of Shinobi arts. Begins a month or so prior to Goblet of Fire. Naruto/Hermione pairing. Naruto of the Talismans ---Deep within the Hidden Tunnels of the Hokage Monument, Naruto finds a talking statue that grants him immeasurable power. NarutoxTemarixTenten pairing. Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures. Project Maelstrom ---The entire Lyoko gang is thrown for a loop when Naruto is discovered in the factory. What's his connection to Franz Hopper, Aelita, Xana and the supercomputer? Pairing is NarutoxfemKyuubi. Seriously AU. ? Code Lyoko crossover Hidden Leaf Nights ---My response to MrWriterWriter's "What's in the Scroll" challenge. What did I have Naruto find? Well, You'll just have to read and find out. The pairing right Now is NaruTen, but is subject to change depending on the direction this story goes. Jumper ---As you can guess, this is a crossover with the movie Jumper. Naruto awakens a power at the age of Five, one that will shake the world. But he's soon to learn he's not the only one with it. Pairings undecided as of yet. Ties that Bind ---After a lab accident leads to her landing in the Hidden Leaf, Kim Possible finds herself charged with being a spy. However, instead of imprisonment, the Konoha Councils give her a different fate. The Evils of the Past ---A cult brings a Kyuubified Naruto back to the world, and he's out for revenge. Much better than it sounds, hope you enjoy. As usual, no like, no read. Pairing is Naruto/Hawkirl, but is slightly complex, so bear with me here. Justice League animated series crossover. Shadow of Vader: Revamped ---A remake of the original story by Ninja Bat Master. Broken and Burned, Naruto takes up the mantle of Vader. Narutop/Ahsoka pairing. No like, no read. Crossover with Star Wars. Transformers: Shinobi Wars ---When the Autobot and Decepticon teams find a new Mini-Con panel, they get a little more than they bargained for, when two other beings come out of stasis with the Mini-Con. Naruto/Alexis pairing. Set in early Armada series. The Best Laid Plans ---Waking in a new world, Naruto becomes the Ashikabi of a Sekirei thought impossible to wing. Now, he will compete in Minaka's game, and take everyone else along for a wild ride. Naruto/Akitsu pairing. Seriously, no like, no read. Rated M for safety. Sekirei crossover. Kitsune ---Sacrificing both their lives, Kakashi uses Kamui to send Naruto, who was using too much of Kyuubi's power, and himself to a new world with a new set of rules. NarutoxMiss Martian Young Justice animated series crossover. Naruto: Rise of the Phantom ---A slightly more dark story than I usually do. Crossover with Danny Phantom. If you want to know what it's about, you gotta read the first chapter. After that, you can do as you please. Pairing is NarutoxEmber. Hope you enjoy Justice Lords ---Your favorite Ninja as counterparts to the Justice League. But as the title implies, this story revolves around the certain ninja becoming a team more like the Justice Lords rather than the Justice League. Pairings undecided as of yet. Naruto X: Combat Racing ---As the title suggests, a cross with Naruto and Jak X: Combat Racing. Basically a story about Jak X, including an old 'associate' of Krew's who is present for the reading of the gangster's will. Multorum Prime ---"We slept through earthquakes and volcanoes, through floods and drought. The Planet as we had come to know it faded into ancient memory, and our ship was swallowed into the Earth. Until we were found by a new oddity, and our story began anew." ? Crossover with the Transformers live action Film series, with hints of animated elements. The Masks We Wear ---Stumbling upon an old mask in the Forest of Death, Naruto puts it on, and removes the one he's worn all his life. Dark Naruto, Rated M for a reason. Very Dark, read at own risk. Crossover with 'The Mask.' Naruto: The Perfect Warrior ---When Naruto had the Fox sealed within him, two beings got mixed up with death at the same time, and got sealed with Naruto. Now, he's going to show the world the power of a Super Saiyan. Naruto/Android 18 pairing. Crossover with Dragonball Z.? Justice League: Child of Fate ---Naruto was pulled by the clashing attacks at the Valley outside of reality. But when all hope seemed lost, and seemed like he was to die, he was helped into a new life, seemingly by destiny itself. Naruto/Supergirl pairing. T now, maybe M later. ? Another crossover with the Justice League animated series. Honor Among Thieves ---With the threat of Akatsuki looming, the villages make a bold move and send the Jinchuriki away, hiding them from the world. Little do they know the far flung consequences of their decision. Naruto/Holly pairing, no exceptions. Hope you all like. ? Crossover with Artemis Fowl book series. The Blood King : Revamped ---There were many things that could have happened to five year old Naruto. Being the container of a demon gave him enemies. But nobody ever expected for him to become the target of a rogue vampire. Now, a full-fledged shinobi, Naruto must face those who wish him harm, both living, and undead. A re-write of my original story. Hope everyone likes. Champion of Olympus ---"All this time you've wanted a family. A father and mother. I know this, because I have kept a very close watch on you. You are your father's son...and your father, was my son. I am Zeus. King of the Gods, and I offer you a chance Naruto. Join us. Take the place among us Gods that your father declined." Soul of the Warrior ---His home lost forever, Naruto finds solace in dueling, appealing to his warrior's spirit. But he's soon to learn that the game, like life, is not to be taken lightly. ? Crossover with Yugioh. Category:Main